


По пути из Аврората в Мунго не забудь купить молока

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Tanya_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Single work, Slash, characters may be ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K
Summary: Зарисовки из жизни аврора Поттера, целителя Малфоя и их кота Северуса. И немного о том, как они до неё дошли.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди высокого рейтинга M-E





	1. Chapter 1

Гарри снова бросил заклинание времени, стрелки двигались, Малфой — нет. Чего он там застрял?

Гарри аппарировал к Мунго как был, в пропыленной униформе Аврората, с нашивками на рукавах и груди. Драко поступил на курсы для продвинутых целителей или как их там — Гарри с трудом воспринимал на слух название, связанное с причудливыми повреждениями, патологиями и неестественным течением болезни, целиком, не то что выговаривал — и теперь после приёма пациентов пропадал на лекциях. Он постоянно чему-то учился, будто восьми лет Хога, обычной колдомедицины, первой помощи, педиатрии и, прости Мерлин, гинекологии вместе с урологией ему было мало.

Курсы заканчивались чуть ли не час назад, и со всеми прикидками на дополнительные вопросы, любопытство, занудство и дотошность Малфоя он уже должен был выйти. Гарри поэтому так спешил, чтобы застать Драко уставшим, но ещё живым, а не белую макушку, склонившуюся над картинками с препарированной брюшной полостью и воспалённым кишечником, пронизанным красными нитями кровеносных сосудов и бордовой слизистой. Гарри считал, что это и в здоровом виде выглядит отталкивающе, спасибо большое, год назад проходили, из приятного только тёплые сухие пальцы Драко на животе, пока он сосредоточенно смотрел вдаль и вглубь себя, проверяя знания.

Хуже только объёмные пособия. Посреди комнаты летали части тел, и Гарри каждый раз пугался, что это очередное дело, а не домашнее задание Драко.

Гарри пнул камень, покрутился на месте, почесал палочкой за ухом, отправил патронуса Джинни — её «Холихедские гарпии» играли сегодня с «Гордостью Портри». Почти случайно, интуитивно уловил звуки возни за больницей, неспешно пошёл в обход, прибавил шагу и под конец побежал, услышав знакомый голос, который подначивал, ругаясь, как последний магл:

— Одни храбрецы собрались? А к Мунго поближе, чтобы самим не пришлось далеко ползти? 

Опять. Что за неутолимое желание оказаться избитым? Гарри выскочил из-за угла вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как пятеро парней напирали на Драко, а тот, отважный боец, махал палочкой в порванном лимонном халате целителя с грязными пятнами на локтях и коленях. Ничего святого. 

Нападавшие в разгаре драки не заметили Гарри, продолжая мутузить Драко, огрызающегося, как выброшенный на улицу кот. Он отшвырнул двоих едва ли не за шкирку, спеленал Петрификусом третьего. 

Глаз Драко заплыл, он сам оседал на землю, продолжая плеваться ядом, и оставшиеся старались больше всего, яростно рыча. Гарри от злости забыл про палочку, ударил кулаком, вцепился в куртку на спине последнего и рывком оттащил от Драко.

— Если я найду хоть одну сломанную кость или выбитый зуб, — выкрикнул он и осёкся от неожиданности: — Финниган? Белби? 

Драко поднялся, опираясь на стену, выпрямился, молча вытер лицо, втянул носом сопли, перемешанные с кровью.

— Ты бы не вступался за него, Поттер, запачкаешься, потом не отмыться, — посоветовал один из тех, кого Гарри оттащил первыми. Он обернулся и с удивлением узнал слизеринца.

— Не знаю, что у вас за споры с Драко, но очень советую решать их мирным путём. Я-то всегда отмоюсь, — Гарри замялся, пытаясь вспомнить имя слизеринца, но за шумящей в висках кровью так и не сумел, — а тебе чистоту светлого пути подпорчу основательно. От вас вообще не ожидал. Авроры, — выплюнул он под ноги Финнигану и Белби. 

От того, что они участвовали в подлом нападении на Драко — пятеро против одного всегда несправедливо — было обидно. 

— Идти сможешь? Или лучше в Мунго? — он с тревогой посмотрел на Малфоя, но тот только отмахнулся и жутко улыбнулся окровавленными губами:

— Вынужден раскланяться, господа. Жаль, что продуктивной беседы так и не вышло, но не прощаюсь, — он сделал вид, что приподнял шляпу, Гарри, чувствуя, что свирепеет, бесцеремонно схватил его за руку и аппарировал домой.

Стоило им оказаться в квартире, Драко, согнувшись и странно придерживая ладонью живот, добрёл до дивана, со стоном завалился на него и запрокинул голову. 

— Что? Драко, где болит? Сильно тебя? Блин, сколько я раз говорил… Ещё через аппарацию потащил. Почему не сказал, что тебе настолько плохо?

— Поттер, не мельтеши, — Драко призвал замотанный в платок лёд, приложил к переносице. И гнусаво добавил: — Нормально всё. Даже ничего не сломано по ощущениям. Может, только, — он сдвинул рукой челюсть в одну сторону, другую. — А нет, и здесь цело.

Гарри вздохнул, проверил простейшим диагностическим от ступней до макушки.

— Зачем ты их дразнишь? — Гарри наткнулся на несколько кровоподтёков, синяки будут, стёр их, добрался до разбитых локтей, залечил Эпискеи. — У тебя же руки, пальцы. Беречь надо. Не обращай внимания, игнорируй! Они отстанут.

— Ага, или начнут цепляться сильнее, тыкать палочкой, чтобы посмотреть, какое оно, живое или уже сдохло.

— Не выдумывай, — нахмурился Гарри. Дошёл до носа и не решился вмешиваться. С его навыками первичной медицинской помощи только шины накладывать и таскать на себе раненых, но никак не касаться лица. — Готов поспорить, ты и сам хорош. Провоцируешь и нарываешься. 

— Кто бы говорил, — прогундел Драко из-под платка со льдом.

— Поэтому и говорю, — Гарри тоже вспомнил, как он вёлся на подначивания Драко и лез начистить ему наглую хорёчью морду. Теперь от других берёг, пушинки сдувал. 

Гарри сделал вид, что замял разговор, но на всякий случай решил провожать Драко до аудитории и встречать там же. Не будут же лезть зарвавшиеся вершители справедливости к Малфою при всех. А с авроратскими, которые вместо планового осмотра устроили самосуд, Гарри поговорит отдельно. Они у него до конца года будут отрабатывать «упал — отжался» и бег с отягощением в заклинании головного пузыря. 

На втором этаже он задержался спросить у Сметвика про Слоупер, неудачно свалившегося в яму с дремоносным растением — где нашёл только, специально не встретишь. Кинулся догонять Драко и как в стену врезался в походя брошенное «о, подружка Поттера явилась». Драко продолжал идти с гордо поднятой головой, делая вид, что не слышит и не видит никого на своей красной дорожке. 

— Подержи, пожалуйста, а то будет жаль, если помнётся, — протянул ему Гарри атлас с разрезанной брюшиной на обложке. Закатал рукава и сжал кулаки.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри свистнул, приложив к губам палочку, и махнул рукой в сторону полигона:

— Кто закончил с полосой препятствий, переходит к спаррингам.

— Кэп, не зверствуй! — простонал Криви-младший.

— А всё почему? Потому что главное для аврора — выносливость, надёжное прикрытие со спины и хорошие отношения с целителями, если первого и второго оказалось недостаточно, — как детям на уроке, по словам продиктовал Гарри, перехватил внимательный взгляд Финнигана. Тот поспешил отвернуться. 

Ещё через час муштры Гарри распустил радостно застонавших авроров по домам, оставив только Финнигана и Белби:

— Нападаете на меня, я защищаюсь. Можете вдвоём, если вам так привычнее.

— Я всё осознал, сэр, не надо, — попросил Белби. По округлому лицу стекал пот, футболка вымокла тёмными пятнами и прилипла к телу. Гарри подмывало дожать его, как тётка Дурсль с мучительным «а что именно ты понял», но сжалился. Покрутил в руках палочку, убрал её в мантию, оставил на скамье:

— Теперь ты, — бросил Финнигану. Гарри видел, что он тоже хотел бы отказаться, но гордость мешала. Симус встал напротив, подсогнул колени, принял боевую стойку. Гарри поманил его, и Финниган напал первым. Гарри вдоволь повалял его в пыли, тот упорно поднимался, хороший аврор, выносливый, но силы были неравны, и Гарри придавил локтём и плечом пыхтящего Финнигана к земле.

— Сдаёшься?

— Грифы не сдаются, — прохрипел Финниган и тут же обмяк, признавая поражение. Гарри поднялся, отошёл к скамье, достал из мантии палочку, убрал грязь, залечил содранную кожу и синяки. Сел, оставляя место для Финнигана. Тот оглянулся, словно надеялся ускользнуть под благовидным предлогом или искал свидетелей. Гарри спокойно ждал. Бить расхотелось, он надеялся просто поговорить, выяснить, объяснить. Видимо, Финниган тоже увидел это на лице Гарри и уныло поплелся следом. 

— Всё из-за Малфоя? Мстишь за него, да?

Гарри промолчал. 

— Чего ты с ним возишься, не понимаю, — неприязненно заметил Финниган, быстро раскусив, что наказания не последует. 

— Драко мне очень помог, — после паузы ответил Гарри. Финниган посмотрел на него с сомнением. 

— Поэтому ты решил жить с ним? — и тут же покраснел. Личную жизнь Героя предпочитали обсуждать за его спиной. 

— И поэтому тоже, — пожал плечами Гарри. 

После войны начались допросы. И рассказы. Гарри говорил, говорил, говорил, разматывая нить своих воспоминаний, подозрений и догадок без Омута памяти и палочки. За ним тщательно записывали. А потом на аккуратных, свежих, пахнущих чернилами и типографской краской свитках передавали в Визенгамот, и Гарри с ужасом слушал, во что превращались его слова. 

— А что не так-то? — удивился Рон, когда Гарри сказал ему об этом, пьяный и растерянный. — Всё ведь правильно. 

Рон стал героем войны, одним из. Защищал Хогвартс, магическую Британию, искал хоркруксы, чуть не получил расщепление, спас врага. 

— Но это же неправда!

— В чём, Гарри? — Рон приобнял его за плечи и беспечно улыбнулся. — Мы победили, светлые восторжествовали, тёмных нужно упрятать в Азкабан и держать в кулаке, чтобы не рыпнулись снова воскрешать Волдеморта, клеить бузинную палочку или выдумывать себе нового Лорда. А то они горазды, только дай волю.

Он налил ещё, Гарри выпил залпом, неуверенно согласился под требовательным, внимательным взглядом Рона. Тот удовлетворенно кивнул и убрал руку. 

В тот вечер огневиски лился, не иссякая, Гарри пил его как воду, мелкими глотками, заглушая то неправильное, что поднималось в нём. Кто-то предложил попробовать другой алкоголь, обычный, не колдовской, и был магловский бар, зеленая вода горела, и её он тоже пил, опрокидывая в себя под аплодисменты и свист. Вывалился в туалет, путая кабинки, внутри целовался Невилл с какой-то девушкой. Гарри бесцеремонно развернул её к себе — нет, не Луна. Девушка возмущенно вскрикнула, Невилл засмеялся. Гарри поднял руки ладонями вверх — извиняюсь, был неправ, продрался через мешанину потных шумных тел на улицу. От запахов еды, алкоголя, духов мутило. Он добрёл по стене бара до угла, уткнулся в мусорный бак, за ним кого-то тошнило. Гарри аккуратно опустился на асфальт, удобно сложил локти на колени и примостил лоб на скрещенных руках.

— Вставай!

Его штормило, и Гарри отмахнулся — уйти, не трогай, чего надо, сейчас как запущу в лоб аваду. Экспелл… ларм… лиармус. Я им даже Волдеморта убил, слыхал о таком? Вместо слов выходило бульканье и недовольное гудение, и его никто не слушал, продолжая будить: 

— Вставай, говорю! Герой, башка с дырой. 

Гарри тряхнуло, как при неудачном портшлюзе, он замычал, сопротивляясь, с трудом поднял голову — перед глазами расплывалось. Магловское пойло. А вдруг он ослепнет или, того хуже, утратит магию? Гарри испуганно замахал руками, уткнулся во что-то тёплое, упругое. Рядом выругались, опора пропала, Гарри опять начал заваливаться вниз, с новым ругательством его подхватили у самой земли и в лицо болезненно воткнулись очки. Картина оставалась размытой, но приобрела знакомые очертания.

— Малфой, ты что ли? — удивился он.

— А ты кого ожидал увидеть? Министра магии? — Драко подхватил его под спину, прижал ко рту пузырёк: — Пей давай. Это отрезвляющее, не отравлю. Так мне тебя не дотащить, я уже попробовал. Ты брыкаешься и насылаешь проклятья. Ещё сработает какое-нибудь, вот «Пророк» обрадуется.

Гарри послушно выпил, поморщился от горечи. Перед глазами начало проясняться, слабость развеялась, и он отстранился от Малфоя, вмиг почувствовав себя неловко. Тот сразу отдёрнул руки, будто ему было неприятно касаться Гарри.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? 

— Догадайся, — широко ухмыльнулся Малфой. — Уж точно не спасаю заплутавших героев. То же, что и ты, Поттер.

— В магловском баре? — усомнился Гарри.

— Считаешь, что безопаснее в «Трёх мётлах» или «Кабаньей голове»? — ухмылка сломалась в дрожащую линию, осыпалась, оставляя горечь. Гарри потёр грудь основанием ладони.

— Почему так, Малфой? 

— Почему — что? Не выходит идеальный мир? Ну так погоди, скоро всех нас выметете поганой метлой, и заживёте, озаренные светом новой власти.

— Не получается света. Я рассказываю, а оно и правда становится поганой метлой. Я так не хочу.

— Рассказывай то, что хочешь, — отстранённо ответил Малфой, глядя в сторону. Гарри уставился на него, мучительно пытаясь понять, о чём он говорит. — Это всё равно останется правдой, ты же не умеешь иначе, — слабо усмехнулся Драко, наконец посмотрел ему в глаза. — Но такой, которая будет настоящей.

На улице стемнело, неожиданно стало холодно, Гарри втиснул руки в карманы джинсов, сгорбился. Малфой сковырнул ногой камень, огляделся.

— Ты как знаешь, а я пожалуй домой, — с наигранной бодростью сказал он, и Гарри вяло кивнул в ответ. Малфой аппарировал крутящейся вспышкой. 

На следующий день Гарри давал показания о спасении его Нарциссой, её материнской самоотверженности и желании защитить сына. Дальше о вынужденном нахождении Малфоев в ставке Тёмного лорда, попытках защитить семью Визенгамот должен был додумать сам.

— Это не те показания, на которые мы рассчитывали, — заметил глава Аврората в лифте. Гарри промолчал. Ему было нечего ответить. 

Нарциссу оправдали полностью, Драко отделался штрафом, Люциус — полугодичным сроком в Азбакане, в которое зачли время, пока шло следствие, и отпустили в зале суда под обязательство не покидать Мэнор. 

Драко постучался в дверь его квартиры тем же вечером, и Гарри долго не мог понять, что за странный звук.

— Камины тебе тоже запретили? Напугал.

— Не осмелился беспокоить покой Героя. Так у тебя оставался шанс не открывать дверь.

— Заблокировать камин у меня получилось бы лучше.

Драко собирался ответить, потом тихо выдохнул, наклонив голову, потёр переносицу.

— Я хотел поблагодарить? — почему-то спросил он. — Мордред, как это трудно даётся.

— Малфои не благодарят? — Гарри скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за редким зрелищем смущённого Драко.

— Дать тебе магическое обещание было бы легче. 

— Расслабься, я это сделал не для вас и от тебя мне ничего не нужно, — прервал Гарри его мучения, но Драко вскинулся, прищурившись. — Я просто… — Гарри развёл руками, не в силах чётко сформулировать свою мысль. То, что мучило его столько времени и чему он никак не находил выхода до вчерашнего нелепого разговора на задворках магловского бара. — Я как правительственный выпуск «Пророка». Всё вроде правильно, и Министерство спонсирует. Но хорошо, если от него несёт только нафталином, а не мертвечиной. Как представлю, что моими словами отправляют в Азбакан или наоборот оправдывают...

— Так, — подобрался Малфой, — похоже, что сегодня мы тоже не обойдёмся без огневиски.

И Гарри не успел поразиться нелепости ситуации, в которой он, Герой войны и орденоносец, жалуется осуждённому Пожирателю смерти.

А сейчас Гарри отчаянно пытался найти для Финнигана и таких же, как он, правильные, умные слова, чтобы он сразу понял и проникся не Малфоем, а самой уверенностью, что так нельзя. Не больше нельзя или не разрешается, а никогда не было справедливым. Ну, и Малфоем тоже. Но заверения в том, что он хороший, мало помогут, и Гарри хорошо представлял, что будет, когда авроров начнут отправлять к нему на осмотры. Раненых Драко пожалеет, клятва и гордость не позволят переходить границу между пациентом и целителем, а вот на здоровых отыграется за прошлые обиды. 

Эту вражду стоило прекратить, и Гарри мог помочь. Если бы знал как.

— Не представляю, с чего начать, — вдруг признался он. — Помнишь, мы учились в Хоге, гордились тем, что грифы. Если ты храбр сердцем, смел и справедлив... Соперничали со слизнями, орлы и барсуки были ни вашим, ни нашим, сами по себе. Хаффлпафф особенно.

— Заучки, что с них взять, — несмело фыркнул в ответ Финниган.

— Ага. А потом началась война, и всё стало по-другому. Не школьные стычки, а уже настоящие заклинания, боль, смерть, — Гарри помолчал, отгоняя морок тех дней. — И я бы не вмешивался, если бы вы по-прежнему выясняли, кто круче, Гриффиндор или Слизерин. Только грифы не станут нападать за углом и впятером на одного. И мстить за старые грехи тоже не станут. Особенно колдомедику.

Гарри посмотрел на застывшего Финнигана, тот тяжело вздохнул, глядя себе под ноги.

— Да понял я, понял. Не трону Малфоя. И другим не дам. Если только он сам не начнёт первым, — встрепенувшись, добавил Финниган.

— Не начнёт, — заверил Гарри, протянул руку и искренне добавил: — Спасибо.


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри вышел из душа как был, соблазнительно сверкая кожей, покрытой невысушенными каплями воды. Даже трусы не стал надевать. Попытался уложить волосы расческой перед зеркалом, не забывая принимать соблазнительные позы. Переступал с одной ноги на другую, распрямляя плечи, напрягал мышцы ягодиц, поднимал руки до затылка, якобы приглаживая взъерошенные вихры. 

Драко не реагировал. В зеркале отражалась белая макушка, коленки, худые лодыжки и стопы. Все остальное скрывал лежащий на согнутых ногах атлас с человеком без кожи на обложке. Спасибо, что вокруг не летали отдельные детали. Рядом ждала своего часа не менее внушительная книга зелий, применяемых при патологиях и неестественных состояниях, и надежда привлечь внимание Драко вихляющейся задницей стремительно таяла. 

Гарри подошел ближе, плашмя упал на кровать, потянул на пробу ногу Драко за ступню, тот лягнулся, отпихивая его, и в отместку мимо пролетела кисть с наполовину отрубленным пальцем. 

Гарри приподнялся на руках, перегнулся через атлас — на верхней строчке жирным было написано «нервные волокна». 

— Специально пугаешь, — укорил его Гарри. 

Драко хмыкнул и продолжил чтение. 

Гарри настойчиво потянул книгу на себя, получил отрезанным пальцем по лбу и обиженно сполз на кровать. И отсюда, со своего ракурса заметил, что Драко далеко не так равнодушен к его поползновениям, как хотел казаться. Под трусами отчётливо выделялись очертания напряжённого члена. 

Гарри, ободрённый своим открытием, наклонился к стопе и, едва касаясь, провёл языком от большого пальца к косточке. Драко от неожиданности отдёрнул ногу, уронил атлас на грудь и медленно проскользил ступнёй по покрывалу обратно. Гарри поймал его растерянный взгляд, подмигнул, провёл ладонями по лодыжкам, мягко раздвинул колени шире и снова склонился к стопам. Так же, невесомо задевая кончиком языка, поднялся по подъёму другой ноги, посмотрел на лицо Драко. Тот полулежал на подушке, зажмурившись, и дышал ртом. Книга съехала на бок, упираясь острым углом в живот, но Драко ничего не замечал.

Гарри поцеловал его бедро с внутренней стороны, прикусил нежную, бледную кожу, проскользил губами к паху, потянул на себя трусы. И застыл, ошарашенный увиденным, пожалев, что снял очки и не может рассмотреть как следует. Лобок, яйца, всё, что между ног, было совершенно гладким, без единого волоска. Прижимаясь к животу, ничем не скрываемый, лежал член, темнее, чем бледная, тонкая бархатная кожа под ним.

— Драко, ты… — прошептал Гарри беспомощно и восхищённо одновременно, так и не сумев выразить свою мысль. Поднял на него счастливый взгляд, мимолётно удивился тревоге и ожиданию на лице Драко, снова вернулся к разглядыванию. Хотелось всё ощупать пальцами, вылизать языком, обвести губами каждую складку. Драко, внезапно смутившись, попытался свести колени, но Гарри не дал, ещё чего. Когда в следующий раз представится такая возможность. 

Он огладил широко раскрытыми ладонями ноги от бёдер к паху, заключил в треугольник из больших и указательных пальцев обеих рук яйца и член. Мышцы на животе Драко подрагивали от прикосновений. Гарри полюбовался и мягко провёл кончиками пальцев по нежной гладкой коже паха, по напряжённым сухожилиям, заворожённо очертил вены, тонкую складчатую кожу на беззащитно обнажённой мошонке. Легко царапнул ногтем по шовчику. Поелозил по кровати, пытаясь потереться, переступил с колена на колено, унимая собственное возбуждение.

Драко жалобно всхлипнул, выгнулся в пояснице, почти утыкаясь членом в низко склонённое лицо Гарри. Вдруг резко сел, вывернувшись, и повалил Гарри на кровать, беспорядочно шаря горячими, сухими руками по его телу и плотнее притираясь бёдрами.

— Не могу больше… Так остро всё… Ты медлишь, ждёшь, — рвано пробормотал Драко между поцелуями в щёку, шею, грудь, плечо. Казалось, он сам не слишком понимает, что именно делает. 

Драко походя дотронулся влажными пальцами до его входа, не пытаясь протолкнуть их, закинул ногу Гарри на плечо и, придерживая за голень, вошёл одним движением, простонав в потолок. И тут же опустил голову, наблюдая за тем, как теперь выглядит процесс со стороны. Гарри тоже хотел посмотреть на его гладкий пах и полностью открытый член, он и так чувствовал, насколько легче скользил по нему Драко, как прилипала вспотевшая кожа к коже.

Драко перехватил руку Гарри, положил себе на прохладный, атласной низ живота, другой сжал пальцами волосы на его лобке. И Гарри неожиданно кончил только от контраста ощущений, от самой мысли, какой Драко сейчас.

— Как ты до этого догадался? — спросил Гарри, слушая сердце Драко, устроившись головой у него на груди. 

— Тебе не понравится, — вдруг покраснел Драко, завозился, доставал палочку, бросил очищающее на них и на простынь. Гарри уже не нравилось. Он поймал его за руку, остановил суетливые движения. Драко поджал губы и, бросив быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц, неохотно пояснил: — На патанатомии увидел. Там у трупа, то есть подопытного образца, конечно, — добавил он, видя, как напрягся Гарри, — было всё выбрито, чтобы лучше рассмотреть повреждения. И я решил попробовать.

Драко снова мельком взглянул на него, словно просчитывая реакцию, Гарри прислушался к себе, пытаясь найти негодование или оскорбиться, но вместо этого заржал во всю глотку.

— Наверное, я должен испугаться, что ты находишь вдохновение в трупах, — сказал он, вытирая выступившие от смеха слёзы. — Прости, на подопытных образцах, конечно. Но мне понравилось. Очень.

Драко хмыкнул, заметно расслабляясь, согнул одну ногу, открывая лучший вид, и сам положил ладонь Гарри на пока мягкий член.


	4. Chapter 4

Мечты Гарри сбывались. С утра Драко прислал Патронуса — светящийся дракон кокетливо похвастался:

— А сегодня плановый осмотр у авроров. Угадай, кто дежурный целитель? 

— Ведите себя хорошо, — напутствовал Гарри свой отряд. — Потому что главное это…

— …выносливость, надёжное прикрытие со спины и хорошие отношения с колдомедиками, — хором ответили авроры и Гарри загордился ими. 

Осмотр прошёл спокойно, Драко не задирали и вели себя как с любым другим целителем. Гарри забыл об этом, но через неделю его отряд неожиданно обсыпало юношескими прыщами, фурункулами на всех неприятных местах, включая задницу, и с волос посыпалась перхоть. На счастье Драко за это время они успели столкнуться с зарвавшимися подростками то ли из неопределившихся тёмных, то ли просто хулиганья, и порчу списали на них, не разбираясь.

Но Гарри, воспользовавшись служебным положением и каплей Веритасерума, быстро выяснил, что детки хоть и рады такому повороту, сами всё провернуть не могли. Оставался только один подозреваемый.

— Ну и зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Гарри, дождавшись Драко у камина. Тот оскалился в ответ, задрал подбородок:

— Значит, проклятье начало действовать? Крепкие ребята, другим и пары дней хватало. Ничего, можешь успокоить их, скоро пройдёт.

Гарри прищурился, скрестил руки на груди: 

— Скажи, ты специально нарываешься? Может, тебе нравится, когда причиняют боль? А, Драко? Тебя в детстве лупили или что?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что отец…

— Нет, Драко, иногда я думаю, что нихрена о тебе не знаю, а вот о твоём чокнутом семействе больше, чем хотелось бы. И ещё я думаю, что могу сам обеспечить тебе эти развлечения, чтобы ты не искал их по подворотням.

— Только посмей меня тронуть! — пригрозил Драко, огибая кресло с другой стороны. Гарри перепрыгнул, оперевшись о спинку, Драко шарахнулся от него. 

— Бить будешь? — застыл он звенящей струной, и в этот момент настолько напомнил того Драко, который, прямой и упрямый, стоял против пятерых, не опуская головы, что на мгновение Гарри растерялся. 

— Нет, бить — нет, — ответил он, встряхнулся. Драко зарвался, старательно разрушая тонкое перемирие, и в следующий раз это могло плохо закончиться. Слова тут явно не действовали, а гонять его, как авроров, по десять миль в пузыре ему бы не позволила совесть. 

Гарри уронил Драко подсечкой, подхватил под живот и со спины, ловко уложил к себе на колени. Драко ожесточённо вырывался, и Гарри со злой силой приложил его по заднице, чтобы не трепыхался. Драко охнул, вытянувшись. Гарри опускал руку со шлепком на каждую фразу:

— Нельзя вредить тем, кто тебе доверяет. Нельзя обижать тех, кто от тебя зависит. И не надо портить отношения с Авроратом. Тебе с ними долго работать и хорошо, если только как целителю, а не с просьбой о помощи.

Драко затих, обмякнув на его коленях, и Гарри опустил руки, испугавшись такой покорности.

— Драко? — позвал на пробу. Он же не мог навредить? Три шлепка по заднице, не порка, так, намёк на наказание. Драко поднялся, несломленный и гордый, медленной, ровной походкой дошёл до двери в спальню. 

— Драко, — беспомощно повторил Гарри, бросился следом, схватил за предплечье, останавливая, пока тот не успел запереться и накрутить себя. — Ну что мне с тобой делать? Как объяснить, что не надо провоцировать авроров. Никого не надо, но на них я хотя бы могу повлиять, а ты словно специально всё портишь!

Гарри пытался заглянуть ему в глаза, Драко упорно отворачивался, прячась за волосами.

— Прости меня, — убито попросил он, ощущая неподъёмный груз вины, наползающий каменной плитой. Молодец, Герой, что. Справился с тем, кто слабее. Воспользовался своей силой. Теперь можешь заявить, что это твоя квартира и Драко здесь, пока он разрешает. Или напомнить про суд, или как это происходит в отношениях, где процветает насилие, Гермиона рассказывала, он тогда слушал и ужасался, что так бывает, а теперь сам не лучше. И если Драко бросит его, то…

— Тш-ш-ш, завязывай, Герой, — тихо усмехнулся Драко и мягко дотронулся до его скулы, поднимая голову. Гарри посмотрел в глаза, отчаянно ища прощение. Драко смотрел со спокойной грустью.

— Ты не уходишь? — спросил Гарри сразу самое главное.

— Нет, — покачал головой Драко. — Но больше я такого не позволю.

Гарри встрепенулся пообещать, что он никогда, и Драко снова перебил его:

— И объяснять можно по-разному. Например, вот так, — Драко резко толкнул его к стене, опустился, как упал, на колени, сдёрнул штаны. Гарри выбило из груди воздух, он ударился затылком и содрогнулся от горячего рта на члене. Целиком, до конца. Драко достал языком до яиц, с лёгкой болью сжал горячей рукой мошонку, оттягивая вниз, и сразу взял такой темп, что Гарри мог только издавать шипение, перемешанное со стонами из широко открытого рта.

Когда Драко поднялся с колен, светящийся довольством, вытер рот внутренней стороной кисти, Гарри прижал его к себе, к бешено стучащему сердцу, уткнулся лбом в плечо, пытаясь отдышаться. Ноги не держали. Он похлопал Драко по спине и просипел в ухо:

— Надеюсь, так ты объясняешь только мне.

За что получил болезненный тычок под рёбра и рывок за волосы вниз. Объяснять свою позицию и заглаживать вину.


	5. Chapter 5

Теплым субботним вечером дежурный отряд авроров в полном составе столпился, задрав головы, у раскидистого дерева в пригороде Лондона. 

— Не получается, высоко слишком, — Финниган с сожалением отряхнул ладони от осыпавшейся коры. Нижние ветки росли значительно выше человеческого роста и ни запрыгнуть, ни залезть на них не получалось.

— Давайте достанем его Левикорпусом! — предложил кто-то из авроров. 

— Вместе с половиной веток?

— Тогда собьём!

На вызвавшегося посмотрели с осуждением. Из воздуха появился волк, Патронус Робардса, главы департамента:

— Поттер, Уизли, что там у вас? Незафиксированная активность? Помощь нужна?

Гарри переглянулся с Роном, тот скривил губы и поднял брови — он-то откуда знает, что ответить. 

— Никак нет, сэр, — отрапортовал Гарри. — Всё под контролем.

И снова посмотрел наверх. Где-то между широких листьев жалобно мяукал котёнок, почти охрипнув от непрерывного ора.

— Тогда поторапливайтесь. Вдова с призраком третий час в подвале прячется. Как только умудряется слать сов, — недовольно проворчал вернувшийся волк и смешно чихнул, портя момент.

Гарри огляделся, снял мантию, топнул пятками об асфальт, чтобы обувь удобнее села:

— Рон, отлевитируешь меня до нижней ветки и обратно, когда скажу. Справишься?

Рон с сомнением посмотрел на плотное переплетение сучьев и листьев, куда Гарри грозило влететь, если он ошибется, и неуверенно кивнул. Гарри успел ухватиться за ветку до того, как его протащило вверх, и через двадцать минут оцарапанный Герой под аплодисменты авроров спустился с вырывающимся котёнком на руках. Хоть сейчас на обложку «Пророка» с подписью Риты «Спаситель Британии снова в деле». Котёнок топорщил чёрную шерсть и шипел на всех, кто к нему приближался.

— И куда его? — спросил Гарри, когда восторги утихли. 

— Мне нельзя, — сразу открестился Рон. — У нас Роза совсем маленькая, Гермиона не разрешит.

Авроры виновато оправдывались, пока Белби не протянул руки: 

— Давай мне, я возьму, и мама не будет против.

Гарри с облегчением попытался оторвать от себя притихшего котёнка, но тот мёртвой хваткой вцепился когтями в его одежду, пригнул дрожащие лапы, поджал уши и хвост, округлив глаза в ожидании неминуемой гибели. 

— Придется оставить себе, — посочувствовал Рон. Гарри и сам себя пожалел. Он представлял, как отреагирует Драко. 

И не ошибся. 

— Это что? — спросил Драко, брезгливо тыча пальцем.

— Кот, — честно ответил Гарри.

— Блохи, глисты, бешенство, токсоплазмоз, аллергия на шерсть, клещи, чумка, — монотонно перечислял Драко, наставив на него палочку. Он пробормотал заклинание, напряжённо замерев, и как-то растерянно опустил руку. — Действительно кот. И всё же, что он здесь делает?

— Я спас его и принёс домой, — Гарри решил, что честность лучшее оружие или хотя бы гарантия того, что Малфой не заавадит его сразу за откровенное враньё.

— Ты теперь всех спасённых будешь тащить к нам? — ядовито уточнил Драко, не оценив стараний.

— Ему негде жить.

— Мои искренние соболезнования. Могу подсказать пару адресов мясных и рыбных лавок, поверь, там ему будет замечательно.

— Драко, это котёнок! Он не выживет на улице.

— Прекрасно. А дома с ним не выживу я. Можете идти со своим котом, куда вам вздумается.

— Ты нас прогоняешь? — удивлённо переспросил Гарри.

Драко стоял, гордо отвернувшись к окну. Гарри обиженно засопел, почесал котёнка между ушей, тот преданно замурлыкал. 

Гарри ещё раз шумно вздохнул, но это не возымело действия. Уходить из дома он не стал, да и выяснять, чья именно это квартира. Перебрался со своей подушкой и запасным одеялом на диван в гостиной, и там, проворочавшись и посетовав на несправедливость жизни, заснул со свернувшимся под коленом согнутой ноги котёнком.

Ночью он проснулся от того, что Драко пихался под боком.

— Почему ты спишь здесь? — прошипел тот и чувствительно заехал костлявым локтем под рёбра.

— Ты же меня выгнал, — напомнил Гарри.

— То есть эта тварь здесь? — напрягся Драко.

— Это котёнок. Ну не могу я его выкинуть. Представь, мы будем спать в тепле и уюте, а он где-то мокнуть и мёрзнуть? Его никто в Аврорат на работу не возьмёт и дом Блэков в наследство не оставит.

— Вот бы и шёл туда, скатертью дорога, — проворчал Драко. Отодвинул Гарри в сторону и улёгся рядом. 

— Что ты делаешь? — на всякий случай решил выяснить Гарри.

— Спать собираюсь, не видишь, что ли.

— Котёнок у меня в ногах, — счел нужным предупредить Гарри. Драко подсветил Люмосом: тот лежал, вытянувшись белым животом кверху. Всё остальное у него было чёрным, кроме ещё одного неровного светлого пятна под усами. 

— Значит, буду пинаться сильнее, — огрызнулся Драко без прежнего задора, по инерции, и сдвинулся так, чтобы не задевать Гарри.

Через день, выйдя из камина, Гарри застал странную, по-своему идиллическую картину. Сначала он услышал смех Драко и его голос:

— Быстрее, Северус, быстрее! Опять промахнулся, растяпа, двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора! 

Гарри бесшумно приблизился к двери в гостиную, прижал палец к губам, чтобы прячущийся с другой стороны ошарашенный домовик не выдал его. И увидел, как Драко водит палочкой, по стене скользит точечный Люмос, а котёнок носится за ним, царапая обои под его подбадривающие восклицания.


	6. Chapter 6

Гарри с трудом стащил с себя ботинки, упираясь носком в пятку и держась за стену. Остановился в коридоре между ванной и спальней, вздохнул и решил, что на умывание его не хватит. 

Драко читал, опираясь спиной о подушки. Гарри сел на край кровати и повалился назад, раскинув руки. Задел ступни Драко, тот отпихнул его, не отрываясь от книги. Гарри наклонил на себя обложку: «Тёмномагические зелья, действие на расстоянии». Запретная секция, книги с ограниченным доступом и чарами на чтение. Если Гарри заглянет в разворот, увидит лишь белые листы. 

Северус спал в кресле у окна. Завидев Гарри, он слабо дёрнул ушами, вытянул лапы и свернулся обратно в клубок. Значит, дело плохо.

Гарри с трудом поднялся, посидел, сгорбившись. Потянул ногу Драко на себя, положил на колени. Помассировал, сгибая и разгибая пальцы. 

— Как всё прошло? 

— Чудесно, — безэмоционально отозвался Драко. Гарри промычал в ответ, с нажимом провёл костяшками по узкой ступне, будто выточенной из слоновой кости.

— Многих зацепило? — помолчав, спросил Гарри.

Драко с грохотом захлопнул книгу, дёрнулся вперёд:

— Не считая троих ваших, которые кричали, что лучше умрут, чем позволят Пожирателю приблизиться к ним? О, тогда всего лишь одна волшебница, полураспотрошенная и вряд ли ещё живая. Вторая в психиатрии Мунго, и мешок с неизвестным количеством запчастей их предшественниц. А в остальном отлично, аврор Поттер. Годится для отчета?

Гарри толкнул его обратно на подушки, снова подтянул к себе ноги, сжал ладонями ступни.

— Это я и без тебя знаю.

Ночью их выдернули на вызов, сначала Гарри по команде сбора Авроров, а потом и Малфоя как целителя. Колдуна выслеживали больше года, сначала думали, что ищут маньяка, убивающего волшебниц. Потом одной из жертв, Астории Гринграсс, чудом удалось спастись. Притянуло родовой магией — ей повезло принадлежать семье с таким наследием. Дёрнуло рывком, без платья, клока волос, изломанную аппарацией, в свой Мэнор. Когда очнулась, рассказала про тёмного, пугающе-чёрного мага, который мечтал своим семенем, зельями и чарами вырастить в волшебнице полуголема-полусына и завладеть миром. 

— Он хотел… Как тряпичную куклу набить… Чёрные вены, чёрный дым, — её затрясло, вмешались целители, и авроры ушли, подавленные услышанным.

Гарри тогда впервые видел такого Драко. Посеревшего, осунувшегося, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и неожиданно медленными, спокойными движениями.

— Думаешь, снова Волдеморта вызывает? — спросил его Гарри. Драко резко мотнул головой.

— Нет, вряд ли. Что-то другое, безумием несёт за милю. Хуже всего, когда безумцы. Легилимент её доконает, — зло добавил он.

— Что же делать? 

— Не знаю, Поттер, не знаю, — Драко беспомощно развёл руками, и в этот момент больше всего Гарри жалел именно его.

А потом снова пропала волшебница, теперь маглорождённая, колдун почему-то спешил или счёл, что с чистой кровью много хлопот, и было решено звать легилимента. 

— Залезете в голову, останется овощем, — предупредил Драко.

— Может, и нет. Зато скольких убережём, — возразил глава Аврората. 

— Я согласна, — ответила Астория, и Робардс скомандовал начинать. 

Гарри ждал в коридоре, прислонившись к стене затылком, закрыл глаза. Астория кричала, и он не представлял, что в этот момент чувствовал Драко. Гарри был на её месте, мальчик, который не должен выжить. Шёл к Волдеморту, зная, что умрёт и спасёт этим остальных. Но когда делал сам, это казалось таким правильным, логичным и нисколько не героическим. Совсем другое — посылать на смерть. Как Дамблдор справлялся?

Легилимент вытащил, распутал шипящую змею воспоминаний — к ним прикасаться было страшно, противно — и по этой нити нашли логово чёрного мага. Крепкие авроры, прошедшие войну, зажимали носы платками, чтобы не чувствовать удушающей вони. Финнигана вырвало, он с трудом вывалился на улицу, и именно там их перехватил колдун. Как выбегающих из горящего дома котят. 

Троих задело Авадой, остальные справились, выжгли колдуна вместе с его тёмным даром. Дальше запустили колдомедиков, словно чистильщиков.

— Тогда что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Поттер? — устало спросил Драко, и Гарри, пожав плечами, завалился обратно на кровать, свернулся у него под боком, как их кот, ищущий тепла и защиты. 

Драко задумчиво пропустил его волосы между пальцами, оставил руку на голове, перебирая пряди.

— Знаешь, самое паршивое, что светлые поступают не лучше Волдеморта. Цель оправдывает средства и ради её достижения они легко жертвуют людьми, как пешками. Дамблдор, Робардс. Тебе не было обидно, кстати? Узнать, что тебя давно обрекли на гибель, лишь от умирающего Снейпа и то, спорю на посох Мерлина, только потому, что он решил облегчить свою совесть напоследок? 

— Нет, Драко, мне не было обидно. И я пошёл бы на это снова, если бы потребовалось. Слишком очевидный и неравный выбор, — ответил Гарри, уткнувшись лбом в его бедро. Было трудно дышать, нос забивала ткань, он лежал слишком плотно, близко, но боялся отодвинуться, разорвать протянувшуюся нить. 

— Очевидный? А почему же старикашка не сказал тебе сразу? Побоялся, что сбежишь, испугавшись?

Драко в порыве дёрнул его за волосы на себя, заставляя смотреть в глаза. Гарри мягко погладил его по бедру, успокаивая. 

— Наоборот, не хотел торопить, перекладывать на меня груз. 

— Тяжел груз, каждый день видеть ребенка, которого растишь, как жертвенного агнца. А кто-нибудь из них думал, каково даже не этим исполнителям, разменным монетам, а их родственникам? С тебя взять нечего, сирота и страдать никто не стал бы, но с утра в Мунго сидела мать Астории, и… Я как никогда хотел сбежать из больницы через чёрный ход или аппарировать прямо из кабинета.

Гарри знал, что Драко злится не на Дамблдора, не на Снейпа и даже не на Робардса. Он злился на своё бессилие, невозможность изменить, найти другой путь. Гарри передвинулся, положил голову ему на колени и обнял поперёк.

— Драко, моя очередь сказать, что я не знаю. Когда-то, сразу после победы, я думал, что больше не будет страшных, бессмысленных смертей, такой жестокости, пыток. Сколько их, тёмных волшебников, покачнувших мир, двое? И хватит. Но оказалось, что для смерти не нужны великие идеи, и снова гибнут люди. 

Драко ещё посидел, перебирая его волосы, уже легче, расслабленнее, вскоре Гарри услышал, как он завозился наверху, убрал книгу на стол. Отодвинул Гарри на бок, сполз ниже, развернулся лицом, складывая ладони у груди. Гарри протиснул колено между его ног, перекинул руку через бок. Драко подул ему на переносицу и шепнул:

— Спи, Герой. Кто-то же должен спасать этот мир, снова, — они сплелись руками, ногами, согревая друг друга.

Утром Гарри нашёл Сметвика, подробно расспросил о здоровье раненых авроров и невзначай поинтересовался:

— Как вы считаете, спасённым стоит знать о своём благодетеле? Возможно, они хотели бы поблагодарить его?

— Только если он сам того желает, — уклончиво отозвался Сметвик и Гарри округлил глаза в искреннем удивлении:

— А если наш спаситель для этого слишком скромен? Разве награда не должна найти своего героя?

— Очевидно, в ваших словах есть доля правды, — неохотно согласился Сметвик, Гарри невинно улыбнулся и только выйдя из кабинета медленно и с чувством выдохнул. Мордредовы игры, семь потов сойдёт, пока закончишь разговор, как Драко это делает? Легче гоняться за преступниками и размахивать палочкой. 

Его труды были вознаграждены, когда на следующий день он из-за поворота наблюдал за тем, как Драко зашёл в палату, и авроры в белых бинтах разве что не раскланялись перед ним:

— Здравствуйте, сэр.

— Можно просто мистер Малфой. Как самочувствие, мистер Аберкромби?

— Отлично, сэр. Ой, целитель. Ой, мистер Малфой! Можно мне уже опустить руки?

— А что с ними не так?

— Обожгло внутреннюю поверхность, подмышки. Медиведьма намазала ещё вечером и велела держать.

— Панси, что ли? Опускайте, конечно. Или, — Драко в упор посмотрел на то место, где стоял Гарри, едва заметно дёрнул одной стороной рта и снова обернулся к Аберкромби. — Нет, ничего.

И Гарри подумал, что спасать целый мир у него никогда не получалось, но помочь нескольким самым важным людям, благодаря которым Британия становилась лучше, — на это он был способен.


	7. Chapter 7

Гарри отодвинул стул ногой, тяжело рухнул на сиденье, медленно провёл ладонями по столешнице, с трудом вспоминая, что он хотел сделать. Приготовить ужин? Позвать домового эльфа? Хотя бы оторвать лоб от скрещенных рук. 

Северус обтёрся о ноги, потряс задранным хвостом, положил лапы на колени, заглянул и коротко мяукнул, выклянчивая еду.

— Тоже один остался? — потрепал его Гарри по макушке. Северус смешно затряс головой. — Грустно и обидно, знаю.

Да и стоит ли ждать — Гарри видел их вместе, Драко в лимонно-жёлтой форме Мунго, такой красивый, что слепило глаза. Он перестал стесняться своей метки, согласился на короткие рукава, и теперь были видны мышцы на предплечьях, жилистые руки, изящные пальцы. 

Драко вёл Асторию по узкой, выложенной плиткой тропинке, шутил, улыбался, и она смеялась, запрокидывая голову, чтобы видеть его лицо, а Драко придерживал её за локоть. И Гарри сгорал от ревности, упивался своей тоской, мысленно прощаясь, и до боли любил его.

Набрал дежурств в Аврорате, торчал в кабинете до притыка, плёлся нога за ногу домой, перебирая воспоминания и жалея себя.

Голова болела нещадно. Гарри уткнулся лбом в стол, наслаждаясь прохладой. 

Он очнулся, когда его начали поднимать, но Драко тут же прошептал:

— Сиди-сиди, не вставай. Вот так, — и аккуратно надавил на затылок, опуская обратно. Под головой оказалась подушка и Гарри послушно замолк, поворачивая шею на бок, чтобы оставалось, чем дышать.

— Нет, развернись прямо, неудобно.

Драко сам поправил его голову, на мгновение сжал скулы, виски сухими тёплыми пальцами, и Гарри едва не застонал от удовольствия. Его череп казался тонкими стенками кубка, который нужно бережно нести, боясь расплескать. 

Драко взъерошил волосы, потянул пряди, будто выдергивал нити из ткани, и тут же загладил, от закрытых глаз, бровей, ноющего лба, к налившемуся тяжестью затылку, забирая муторную усталость и тупую ноющую боль. 

— Как хорошо, — длинно выдохнул Гарри.

Драко едва слышно хмыкнул за его спиной, надавил двумя пальцами на основание шеи, провёл вдоль позвоночника до лопаток. Гарри замычал, прогибаясь в спине. Драко развернул к себе стул палочкой, присел перед на корточки, широко расставив колени, положил руки на его бёдра. Гарри заворожённо огладил скулы. От такого взгляда снизу вверх, его серых ясных глаз в груди разрывалось от смеси нежности, обожания, желания и звенящего, как натянутая струна, страха потерять его.

— Гарри, что-то случилось, о чём я не знаю? — осторожно спросил Драко, на короткое мгновение опустив взгляд. Но Гарри успел заметить его смятение, дрогнувшие ресницы, и от этого становилось только хуже. Гарри с трудом сглотнул, во рту было сухо, голос скрипел, обтёртый наждачкой.

— А что могло случиться?

— Не знаю. Уходишь до рассвета, возвращаешься ночью. У вас какая-то операция?

Гарри хотелось рассмеяться. Ещё какая — сведи Драко с Асторией.

— Аврорат, у нас вечно что-то происходит, — ответил он с фальшивой беззаботностью. — Пойдём спать?

Драко странно посмотрел на Гарри, дёрнул ртом:

— Ты иди, я хотел кое-что проверить в книгах.

Гарри криво улыбнулся, кивнул, поплёлся в спальню. Устало стянул покрывало и рухнул в холодную, одинокую постель. Провёл ладонью по пустой подушке Драко. Привыкай, Герой.

*******

Рано или поздно так должно было случиться, если один из них аврор, а другой — целитель. Они пытались говорить на эту тему, ещё чаще — обходить молчанием: Драко дёргался, Гарри по сотому кругу объяснял, что работа Аврората далека от бумажной рутины, но Драко нервничал, и Гарри удрученно замолкал.

Лишние дежурства и переживания сыграли злую шутку — Гарри только из-за своей рассеянности влетел в брошенное впопыхах проклятье, как в забытую с войны мину. Рон трепал его за здоровое плечо:

— Не отключайся, слышишь! Не отключайся! Меня Малфой кастрирует и скажет, что с вашим котом перепутал!

Гарри мотал потным затылком по жестким носилкам и пока его тащили до Мунго думал, лишь бы Драко уже ушел с дежурства, аппарировал на срочный вызов, вспомнил, что не покормил Северуса. 

Он выплывал из забытья в такой же мутный, морозно-влажный от магической поддержки туман. Смотрел словно через кокон, как сменяются Драко, Сметвик, снова Драко, слышал его взволнованный голос:

— Почему он до сих пор не очнулся? Я же снял чары!

— Истощение, слабость, недостаток сна. Всё то, что явно возникло не от проклятья. Совсем не бережёшь Героя? Ну-ну, я пошутил, — отвечал Сметвик, и Гарри хотел возразить, что Драко совершенно ни при чём, он сам, дурак, напугал их обоих.

Утром он проснулся без блаженной колыбели магической защиты. Потрогал повреждённую руку, плечо, рёбра. Тело отзывалось слабыми отголосками прошлой боли, и Гарри уверенно приподнялся, устраиваясь в подушках.

— Живой? Мы уже заждались, — в палату заглянул Финниган, будто дежурил, обошёл кровать вокруг.

— Некому вас гонять? — поддел его Гарри.

— Куда же мы без нашего кэпа. А твой Малфой отказался тебя лечить. Выдернул Сметвика, наорал на него, стоял всю операцию рядом, а сам не стал. Наши на него потом долго злились, — тут же наябедничал Финниган.

— Он мне проклятье распутывал, — напомнил Гарри.

— Ну, то проклятья, а то кости.

— Больше никого не задело, я один словил? — спросил Гарри, чтобы замять тему. Он и так видел, как остальные успели закрыться щитами.

Финниган с готовностью затараторил — кто не любит рассказывать о происшествиях, которые закончились без потерь. Гарри кивал, соглашаясь, и невольно отвлёкся, расплылся в улыбке, заметив в дверях Драко. Финниган замолк, обернулся и тут же засобирался, неожиданно покраснев:

— Мне пора, а ты это, выздоравливай, кэп. 

Драко с холодным, выдержанным спокойствием подождал, когда он выйдет, шикнул на потянувшегося навстречу Гарри, сосредоточенно проверил его заклинанием и опустил палочку.

— Уже нажаловался? — спросил Драко, отстранённо глядя в окно. 

Сколько жертвенности. Гарри всё же поймал его руку, дёрнул на себя. Драко мгновенно развернулся и пытливо оглядел его: 

— Не болит?

— Болит, очень, — капризно протянул Гарри, дотронулся до его ладони губами, задел носом. Хмурая складка на лбу Драко разгладилась, он удивлённо поднял брови, и Гарри посмотрел снизу вверх, не выпуская его руки. Нарисовал языком линии на запястье, не отрывая взгляда, удерживая им. Вылизал кожу между пальцев. Драко застонал, толкнулся бёдрами вперёд. Гарри сжал их удерживая. Драко задрожал всем телом, наклонился к Гарри, рывком поднял. И тут же, опомнившись, усадил обратно, прижал к себе, сгрёб волосы в ладонь.

— Как ты меня напугал, — протянул он на длинной, низкой ноте, прогибаясь в его руках. Гарри вжался в солнечное сплетенье, выдохнул раскрытым ртом. Он идиот, столько времени мучил не только себя, но и Драко, наказывал неизвестно за что, лишал объятий, ласки, близости. Гарри стиснул объятия сильнее. 

— Похоже, пора вспомнить Уложение о Мунго и притормозить, — Драко рассеянно погладил его по шее, плечам, осторожно отстранил и сел рядом. 

— Я себя отлично чувствую. Здоров и весел, как сытый Северус, — заупрямился Гарри, попробовал сесть на бедра, лицом к лицу.

— Те, которые относятся к увольнению за интимные отношения в больнице, — усмехнулся Драко, удерживая его.

Гарри демонстративно вздохнул, свернулся, подогнул ноги и положил голову ему на колени. Хотелось дышать запахом Драко, пить его, ощущать всем телом.

— Надеюсь, теперь она закончилась, твоя работа? Хотя бы ненадолго, — спросил Драко, неспешно перебирая волосы, Гарри млел под его пальцами. Правду говорить было стыдно, но и врать не получалось.

— Не было никакой операции, — ответил он, уткнувшись носом в бедро. — То есть, была, конечно, но не настолько масштабная.

— Что? — с опасной мягкостью переспросил Драко, с силой дёрнул за ухо. Гарри охнул от боли, развернулся к нему. — Что ты сказал? 

Лицо, расслабленное и открытое, вмиг потемнело, заострилось.

— Не было операции, я тебя приревновал.

Хищное выражение сменилось недоумением, Драко моргнул.

— К кому?

— К Астории, — покаянно ответил Гарри, снова прячась в его колени.

— К Астории? — повторил Драко.

— Ну да, она девушка, ты с ней… — объяснил Гарри, давясь с каждым словом горечью своих подозрений. 

— Она моя пациентка. Ты… — Драко потёр лицо ладонями. — Думаешь, я не хотел бы оперировать тебя сам? Но знать, что от каждого движения зависит твоя жизнь, я не мог. 

— Драко, — позвал его Гарри.

— Никого не боялся лечить: Асторию, авроров, ещё десятки магов, тебя — нет. 

— Аврорам тоже не доверяют расследовать дела, где пострадали их близкие, — Гарри перехватил его руку, переплёл пальцы. — Мне стоит радоваться, что ты выделяешь только меня.

Драко посмотрел на него с сочувственным сожалением, как на неразумного ребёнка, и, не выдержав, засмеялся, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. 

— Поттер, твои навыки поддержки неоценимы. А потом Астория, она боится мужчин. Были опасения, что твои грифы со всей их прямотой и твердолобостью навредят, но ничего. Оказывается, женщина оживает от откровенного солдафонского обожания.

— И никакие они не солдафоны, — обиделся за авроров Гарри.

— Видел бы, как они ухаживают, заговорил бы по-другому. 

Гарри хотел возразить, но Драко наклонился ниже, щекотно выдохнул в плечо и прикусил мочку:

— Не знаю, считать твою ревность за признак большой любви или обижаться на недоверие, — мурлыкнул он на ухо, и Гарри передумал спорить.

*******

На пятый день пребывания в Мунго Сметвик поздравил его с выздоровлением, выдал справку о пригодности к службе и под настойчивым взглядом Драко рекомендовал ограничить себя в нагрузках.

Гарри ждал на улице, когда ему вынесут вещи и бумаги. В Лондоне чувствовалась осень, а в парке из расширенного пространства Мунго пели птицы, на клумбах цвели маргаритки.

Он запрокинул голову, зажмурился и едва не пропустил чужие шаги совсем близко:

— Кого я вижу, знаменитый Гарри Поттер.

Гарри открыл глаза, развернулся на каблуках и уставился на Асторию Гринграсс. Та с интересом разглядывала его в ответ. Гарри не знал, стоит ли спросить про её здоровье или поздравить с окончанием расследования.

Астория сама разрешила его сомнения:

— Я столько о вас слышала от Драко, Дина, Симуса и остальных, что мне иногда кажется, я уже вышла за вас замуж. 

Гарри посмотрел на Драко, тот изо всех сил делал вид, что считает деревья в больничном парке. Он закусил губу, чтобы не заржать, Астория едва заметно улыбалась в ответ.

Северус, завидев их на пороге, с разбегу запрыгнул на диван, мурлыча и обтираясь обо всё сразу. 

— Хороший, хороший кот, — погладил его Гарри. — Кормил тебя хозяин, не забывал? 

— Его забудешь, пожалуй. Сразу останешься без обивки на мебели, — крикнул Драко из кухни. 

Северус поднял хвост трубой и запрокинул голову, мешаясь. Драко шелестел пакетами, давал указания эльфу, и Гарри поймал себя на ощущении короткого, но такого полного счастья. Он был дома.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "По пути из Аврората в Мунго не забудь купить молока" 
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScTJrd1NbpnTvTgMzZ0XXt1nAurgOxCMHWgWtlNIjKWVhKGew/>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
